Feverish Mood
by TitaHightopp05
Summary: The Hatter gets a little fever because he hasn't slept: will Alice discover what was he doing that night? Read&Review&Enjoy!


**Hello Everyone! In Italy the sequel came out today (however, I didn't see it yet), so to celebrate I'll propose you this other shot, fluffy Talice OneShot. No spoilers from Alice Through the Looking Glass. Alice and Tarrant belong to Tim Burton.**

 _ **Feverish Mood**_

Alice was looking for the Hatter.

He had told her to come for tea at the same time as always but he himself wasn't at the Tea Party.

So she had got back to Marmoreal, to his workshop.

She pushed the door open and found him stand behind the worktable, curved on a new creation: "Hatter?" she called.

He lifted his eyes from the hat he was making: they were pale green and seemed to shine negatively, even his face was paler then usual and his dark circles were more pronounced, but his smile was still bright on his lips: "Alice, dear!" then it faded "I know I'm missing the tea and I should have told you that I wasn't' coming, I'm sorry, but today I'm not particularly in the mood for a party…"

"I noticed, are you sure you are ok?" she questioned, walking closer to him.

"Not completely…" he murmured back, sitting in his armchair.

Alice lowered, so her eyes were at his same level and pressed her palm on his forehead: "You are quite hot, you know?" she left her hand slid down his face and cup his cheek, brushing his cheek bone with her thumb "Did you get any sleep last night, Tarrant?" she asked.

"I… Actually, no. I voluntarily didn't. I had to finish something" he sighed in response.

"More than 20 hats that you could easily make this morning?" Alice exclaimed indicating the numerous hats on his table "That's not healthy for you!"

Right then he lowered his gaze, ashamed and even if she was right, Alice felt bad for getting mad at him.

"You know what?" she added, lifting his chin with a stoke "I'll make some tea for us, while you undress and wait for me in your room, all right?"

Tarrant sighed, closing his eyes for a moment: "All right, my sweet…". She smiled widely (how he loved that smile of hers!) and left.

Later, Alice found him laying on his bed, watching the ceiling of his room while muttering things she didn't clearly understand. When he saw her, he sat.

Alice handed him his teacup and gently kissed his cheek, then they drank their tea, chatting and giggling, asking riddles and pondering on them.

When they finished Tarrant placed the teacups back on the tea tray on the bedside table.

"How are you feeling now?" Alice asked him quietly, moving closer to him.

"Much better Alice. Thank you so much, indeed!" the Hatter answered, returning to smile.

She put a hand behind his head and pressed his lips on his forehead: "You are right, but you are still warmer than normal: why don't you take a nap?"

He thought about it a little while, before grinning madly at her. He learned closer and brushed his cheek against hers until he reached her ear: "Only if you stay here a bit longer…" he whispered, slipping in his Scottish brogue.

"Hatter, I drank tea, not rhum!" she exclaimed faking a scandalized expression.

He blushed violently and leaned back to face her: "Y-you… you naughty, naughty thing A-Alice! I-I didn't mean that!" he stuttered out.

"Sorry, Tarrant!" she laughed, learning forward as he had just done "Misunderstood…" she whispered, lightly kissing his lips while pushing him until he was lying on the bed.

He moaned in pleasure: "Not my fault if you'll get a temperature later…"

Now it was her turn to groan. Alice placed her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes: "Sleep well, my dear Hatter…"

He snuggled against her and surrounded her body with his arms: "Sleep well, my Alice"

"Your Alice… I wouldn't really mind it"

He smiled widely: _Soon…_ and began to play with her golden curls.

"Tarrant?" she asked sleepily, eyes closed.

"Yes, my sweet?"

"What were you working on last night?" she sighed out.

The Hatter turned his gaze to the little velvet box on his writing desk: "Tomorrow, Alice, you'll see…"

 **Ah ah! She didn't discovered what Tarrant was doing, but you did, didn't you? Review please!**


End file.
